<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten by Hydrangeahug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619004">Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangeahug/pseuds/Hydrangeahug'>Hydrangeahug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangeahug/pseuds/Hydrangeahug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about Solomon and how he will eventually outlive everyone, inluding Asmo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies if there's any mistakes, I'm pretty sure I wrote this at like 3am and my brain usually does not work at that time. Also wrote this in spite of not getting Solomons UR</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immortality. Some wish to achieve it, some see it as a curse. Whatever your opinion may be, there will always be one thing you should never forget about it: The longer you live, the more people you lose. That was one of the many things Solomon had to learn in his life.</p>
<p>After a few hundred years you start to forget. What were their names? What did they look like? It was almost like they never existed. Or as if they were only ever part of his imagination.</p>
<p>Immortality carried a lot of pain with it. You outlive every loved one. Each and every person you ever considered family.</p>
<p>You'd eventually learn that making any sort of relationship would end in pain. That you would have to stop forming any if you plan to keep your sanity. And that was exactly what Solomon did.</p>
<p>Very rarely would he make any friendships with another human. It would simply be too useless and painful in the end. And he had more important matters to attend to, after all, as much as he sometimes wished to be around another human, it did get lonely at times. But he always had demons to entertain him.</p>
<p>He could always ask Asmodeus if he felt lonely.</p>
<p>At least that was what he thought for all those years. Until he remembered. Even demons die. Humans, Angels, Demons. They all do. Except Solomon, he would always have to watch as he lost yet another person close to him.</p>
<p>Sometimes he thought that he lost his emotions. That he truly couldn't feel pain anymore. That he had lost yet another part of his humanity.</p>
<p>But that day he felt it.</p>
<p>He felt more pain than he had ever before. That day he had lost yet another person close to him. No, that day he lost someone so close to his heart that it almost felt like it was being ripped out. Taken along with Asmodeus' life.</p>
<p>He knew that it would eventually come to this, that he would watch each of the brothers die. That he would have to say goodbye to Asmodeus one day. But never had he thought it would happen so soon.</p>
<p>"Time flies by when you're having fun."</p>
<p>Oh how often he heard that sentence, but never had he thought it would turn out so true.</p>
<p>How long had it been since he had last seen Asmo smile at him? He wished to see it one last time, but he knew that one day he would also just be another lost soul, completely forgotten by him. Just like anyone else. No matter how much he had loved him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>